Date Gone Wrong
by 8emmy
Summary: Soul's date with his girlfriend Abigail goes wrong when Abigail confronts a text that his meister sends him. How will this end up? Well you have to read to find out folks!


A young couple sat at a table at a high end restaurant. The lighting was dark and jazzy music played though the room, light laughter and humming of words turned to white noise as the couple looked at each other. The woman was beautiful with long dark brown hair cascading down her back; light makeup highlighted her best features, such as her pulp red lips and her beautiful blue eyes. She wore her best cocktail dress, with her companion's favorite colours, red and black. It was a sleeveless and flowed around her skinny figure.

Her companion wore a dark suit with a red undershirt; his white hair was spiky and messy. His red eyes watched every movement of the woman before him. His heart was thumping loud and clear to his eardrums. He never felt so nervous in his life, and it was defiantly not cool. He coughed after the waitress left there table with their menus.

"Soul, what's wrong?" The woman asked her eyes were full of concern. She understood that Soul never really dated, and she was lucky to be one of the few he has taken out. But that didn't calm done the nerves of being dumped. She also knew he had feelings to someone else, and she was only a distraction to get over his true interest. It of course hurts her, but she is glad to have these moments to be with Soul.

"I'm fine," Soul answered with his nonchalant voice of his. The one that made every girl swoon.

"Are you really? Because if you aren't we can…" she was stopped by Soul smirking at her. His white sharp teeth showing, the girl couldn't stop blushing as she looked away anywhere then Soul's handsome face.

"Don't worry about it babe," he used the word so casually but it still made such an impact on her small heart. Soul was about to say something else but his phone began to ring. She looked down at the devil advice that sat next to the fork on the nice table. Soul picks up the phone and looks down at the screen; he tries his best to hide another smirk. However the girl could still see it and it made her heart drop.

"It's her isn't it," she sounded upset, her voice dropping down and venom slipping into each word. He looks up and nods. "What does she want?"

"She is my meister and she's asking if you look beautiful tonight," She knew he was lying, she knew whatever the girl had typed was some inside joke or some kind of flirtatious comment. She placed her crossed arms over his torso. Her eyes trying to get the truth from the young death scythe. "It's the truth Abigail. Why would I ever lie to you?"

"You would lie to me if it has to do anything to that meister of yours. Do you really expect me to believe that is what she actually wrote?" Abigail was growling at the man now. She never felt so mad at the man before. Of course the two had fought about Maka before; she was the only thing keeping the diamond ring off Abigail's finger.

"Do you want me to show you the text? Will that make you happy, woman?" He sneered back. He paced the phone to her, which Abigail happily took and looked at the text. It said exactly what Soul said. "Are you happy that you had a tizzy over nothing?"

"Humph," the fight was not done yet. Abigail began to read the other texts on the phone. To anyone eyes the texts seemed normal, nothing was wrong with them, but to Abigail everything was wrong about them. They were too friendly, too flirty to her liking. Soul was hers now, Maka lost her chance but with these texts, it seems that Maka was trying to steal her boyfriend. "Soul, are you flirting with her?"

Soul looked up at his girl. Her eyes showed all the emotion he needed to now. She was hurt and she was mad. The two emotions that Soul hated, he opened his mouth about to talk when the waitress came back with their food. She placed a salad in front of Abigail and spaghetti in front of Soul. Abigail stared down at the noodle dish with flames in her eyes; spaghetti is Maka's favorite dish. Abigail only knew that from having dinner over at Soul and Maka's shared apartment for dinner one evening. She still didn't understand why Soul hasn't moved out, or Maka.

"Soul, tell me the truth. Do you still have feelings for Maka?" Her voice cracked. She knew the answer already but she needed to hear it from Soul. She needed to know it wasn't worth to have a failing relationship to a man that was in love with someone else.

"Abigail you now that I love-"

"I know that Soul. But I'm asking if you still have feelings for Maka, because if you do," she took a deep breath trying to stop the waterworks that were ready to start. "I can't be with you. I can't be with someone who is already taken."

Soul looked at Abigail. He took a long look at his beautiful girlfriend. She was a year older than Soul, Soul being twenty-two. Abigail was very attractive with a beautiful slim body. She was what any man would want to wake up to in the morning, a woman who would be the perfect companion for the road to forever. Yet Soul couldn't picture the future together. He thought tonight when he asks for her hand that he would be happy and he no longer thought longly about his blonde hair meister.

"I'm sorry Abigail, I just…" words failed to come out of his mouth. This wasn't supposed to happen tonight.

"No, don't worry Soul. I knew from the beginning it wasn't worth it, but I don't regret the time I spent to you Soul. You're a great guy. Maka is a special girl," Abigail had a sadden smile as she talked. She placed her napkin that was on her lap on to the table and stood up. Before leaving completely she turned to look at Soul. He had his head in one of his hands; his eyes were staring at his plate no emotion could be read from his poker face. "Goodbye Soul," she whispered before leaving him completely.

The restaurant was playing sweet jazz through the room; voices hummed s words were exchanged. But they were all white noise as Soul pulled out the red box and place it in front of him. He too knew that their relationship was never anything but a distraction to the real woman in his life. He took the phone that sat beside the plate of salad.

He unlocked it and stared down at the last text she sent him. "**Does she look beautiful tonight? :)**" he chuckled. He began to type back. When finished he slipped his phone in his suit pocket. He placed some money on the table, more than what the meal actually cost but he didn't care. He strolled out of the restaurant. He strolled back to his apartment with the waiting Maka. He knew she would want to hear the details to the tragic event. He also knew he was going to get a Maka Chop for messing things up with Abigail. Maka liked Abigail, he didn't thing Abigail liked Maka the same back though.

"**Yeah she was. But not as beautiful as you,**"

_The end!_

**So I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

**~8emmy**


End file.
